


Έρωτας σαν πόλεμος

by evafilippa12



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Ending, Bobby Singer Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Reunion in Heaven, Castiel is Saved from the Empty (Supernatural), M/M
Language: Ελληνικά
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evafilippa12/pseuds/evafilippa12
Summary: Ο Ντιν και ο Κας βρίσκονται ξανά στον τέλειο Παράδεισο του Ντιν.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 2





	Έρωτας σαν πόλεμος

**Author's Note:**

> Τελευταία ότι τραγούδια ακούω μου θυμίζουν το Ντέστιελ🥰😋  
> Το τραγούδι το βρήκα ταιριαστό, πείτε μου τη γνώμη σας!  
> (ακόμα δεν έχει περάσει η επίδραση του 15χ20, still a bad ending)

> **_μ'ένα αντίο παραλύω_ **   
>  **_εμείς οι δύο ένα, τώρα σε αντίθετο ρεύμα_ **   
>  **_πες μου πως είναι ψέμα_ **   
>  **_λέξεις τρυπάνε το δέρμα_ **
> 
>   
>  **_γύρω μου οι σφαίρες ναι, περνάνε πολλές_ **   
>  **_με πυροβολείς με αυτά που λες_ **   
>  **_αλλάζω θέσεις μέσα στο πεδίο μάχης_ **   
>  **_ψάχνοντας παλιές μας στιγμές για να κρυφτώ_ **

> [ **_Επίλεκτοι - Έρωτας σαν πόλεμος_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VzAJkE_BjOU)

Τη στιγμή που άνοιξε τα μάτια του και βρέθηκε στο Παράδεισο, ήξερε ότι κάτι έλειπε. Καθισμένος για ώρα δίπλα από τον Μπόμπι, έξω από το αγαπημένο τους Harvelle's Roadhouse, τον άκουγε να μιλά για το πως ο Τζακ αναδιαμόρφωσε τον Παράδεισο. Και τότε το άκουσε. Το όνομά του.  
"Ο Κας βοήθησε για να φτιάξουν τον τέλειο Παράδεισο για σενα." είπε ο Μπόμπι και ο Ντιν ένιωσε τα μάτια του να γεμίζουν δάκρια.  
Ο Κας...  
Ο άγγελος που τον είχε σώσει από την Κόλαση, που τον είχε αναστήσει, που ένωσε το σώμα και την ψυχή του κύτταρο κύτταρο με τα ίδια του τα χέρια... που μέχρι την ύστατη στιγμή θα έκανε τα πάντα για να σώσει τον Ντιν από τα χέρια της Θανάτου... παρ'όλα αυτά ο Ντιν δεν μπορούσε να ξεστομίσει εκείνη τη λέξη που τόσο λαχταρούσε. Γιατί;  
Ακόμα και αφότου είχαν όλα τελειώσει, εκείνος αναρωτιόταν: τι στο διάολο είχε πάει στραβά; Γιατί έπρεπε να τα κρατάει όλα μέσα του και ποτέ να μην εκφράζει αυτό που θέλει;  
Ο Ντιν Γουίντσεστερ είχε μεγαλώσει με το σκεπτικό του Κυνηγού/στρατιώτη. Μια μηχανή καταστροφής, που έσπερνε στο διάβα της τρόμο και θάνατο. Όμως ο Ντιν δεν ήταν πραγματικά αυτός. Όχι πραγματικά.  
"Βοηθήσε ε;" πρόφερε, δαγκώνοντας τα χείλη του. "Ήξερε πως να κάνει τέλειο τον Παράδεισό μου, ο αμετανόητος μπάσταρδος..." Ήπιε μια γουλιά από την μπύρα του, μορφάζοντας. "Χριστέ και Κύριε! Είναι τόσο άθλια όσο τη πρώτη φορά!"  
Ο Μπόμπι γέλασε. "Αχ εσείς οι Γουίντσεστερ. Ξέρετε να κρύβεστε καλά πίσω από το μάτσο προσωπείο σας..."  
Ο νεαρότερος άνδρας έσμιξε τα φρύδια. "Τι θες να πεις μ'αυτό;"  
"Σου φαίνομαι για βλάκας;" βρυχήθηκε ο Μπόμπι. "Εδώ στον Παράδεισο ακούγονται όλα... έμαθα πως θυσιάστηκε ο άγγελος για να σώσει το τομάρι σου... Κι εσύ δεν μπόρεσες ούτε εκείνη τη στιγμή να του το πεις."  
"Να του πω τι Μπόμπι;" έκανε τον ανήξερο ο Ντιν.  
"Ότι κι εσύ τον αγαπάς, βλαμμένε! Ή μήπως νομίζεις ότι όλα αυτά τα χρόνια στη Γη ήμουνα στραβός;"  
Ο Ντιν στραβοκατάπιε, κοιτώντας τα παπούτσια του, μη μπορώντας να κοιτάξει στα μάτια τον άντρα που τον φρόντιζε για χρόνια. Δε μπορούσε να καταλάβει γιατί είχε φερθεί τόσο χαζά. Είχε χάσει τόσο πολύτιμο χρόνο, να μαλώνει και να τσακώνεται, ενώ μπορούσε να αγαπά και να αγαπιέται.  
"Εδώ στον Παράδεισο μπορείς να έχεις ότι μα ότι θέλησες ποτέ στη ζωή σου. Εκτός από ναρκωτικά. Ο Τζάκ είναι αμετανόητος πάνω σε αυτό" κάγχασε ο Μπόμπι.  
Ο Ντιν έγλυψε τα χείλη του και επιτέλους κοίταξε τον άλλον άντρα στα μάτια.  
"Που είναι;"  
Ο Μπόμπι δε μπορούσε να κρύψει το περήφανο χαμόγελό του. "Μπες στην Ιμπάλα σου και εκείνος θα σε βρει. Πάνω του, τίγρη." ο Μπόμπι του έκλεισε το μάτι.   
Ο Ντιν χαμογέλασε πλατιά και σηκώθηκε, προχώρησε ως το αγαπημένο του αμάξι και τράβηξε μια βαθιά τζούρα λαδιού μηχανής και δέρματος. Αναστέναξε βαθιά, ικανοποιημένος.  
"Πάλι μαζί, ε μωρό μου;" Γέλασε μόνος του και έβαλε μπροστά, οδηγώντας ίσια στον ατέλειωτο δρόμο μπροστά του. Οδηγούσε για λεπτά ή θα μπορούσαν να είναι ώρες, ο χρόνος κυλούσε τόσο διαφορετικά στον Παράδεισο. Καθώς ο ατελείωτος δρόμος τον συνέπαιρνε, σκεφτόταν την ανθρώπινη ζωή του στη γή. Πόσο ηλίθια είχε φερθεί, ενώ θα μπορούσε να τα είχε όλα ως τώρα. Τι αξία είχαν τα ανούσια πηδήματα όταν το πρωί ξυπνάς πάντα μόνος; Τώρα το καταλάβαινε. Θα μπορούσε να είχε γεράσει με εκείνον, θα μπορούσε να είχε ζήσει τόσα πολλά. Αντ'αυτού, επέλεξε να κάνει το πιο ηλίθιο πράγμα, να κλειστεί στον εαυτό του, χωρίς να έχει επίγνωση ότι η ζωή δεν γυρίζει πίσω. Και όταν το κατάλαβε, ήταν πια αργά.  
Ύστερα από ατέλειωτους καυγάδες, λόγια που τον μαχαίρωσαν χειρότερα και από τα νύχια των τεράτων που είχε σκοτώσει, μπορούσε να καταλάβει. Μπορούσε να δει πως έπρεπε να είχε ενεργήσει. Έπρεπε να είχε αποδεχτεί τον εαυτό του και τα συναισθήματά του, ποιος θα τον κατέκρινε; Ο αδερφός του ή ο άγγελος που τον αγαπούσε περισσότερο από οποιοδήποτε άλλο πλάσμα πάνω σ'αυτή τη Γη;  
Και σκεπτόμενος όλα αυτά, τον είδε. Μια καμπαρντίνα να ανεμίζει παράλληλα με μια σκούρα μπλε γραβάτα. Επιτέλους, τον είχε βρει.   
Πάρκαρε μπροστά του και χαμογέλασε πλατιά, κοιτώντας τον, θαυμάζοντας τον. Ο άγγελος του ανταπέδωσε το χαμόγελο, τα μάτια του βουρκωμένα.  
"Γεια σου, Ντιν."  
Καμία αλλαγή δεν είχε επέλθει πάνω του. Ήταν ίδιος και απαράλλακτος: η ίδια καμπαρντίνα, η ίδια σκουρόχρωμη γραβάτα, τα ίδια καταγάλανα μάτια, το ίδιο εκπληκτικό χαμόγελο.  
Ο Ντιν έκλεισε τα μάτια του, αφήνοντας την βαθειά φωνή να ταξιδέψει ως τους βουβώνες του, ως το πιο βαθύ σημείο του κορμιού του.  
"Καστιέλ..." ψιθύρισε. "Επιτέλους."  
Ο άγγελος του χάιδεψε τα μαλλιά. Ο Ντιν άνοιξε την πόρτα και βγήκε έξω, τα μάτια του αναζητούσαν το πρόσωπο του αγγέλου, τα χέρια τους μπλέκονταν μαζί...  
"Κι εγώ Κας... σ'αγαπώ εννοώ. Έπρεπε να σου το είχα πει, ήμουν τόσο ηλίθιος, δεν έπρεπε να έχω σπαταλήσει τόσο χρόνο, δεν έπρεπε να σε είχα αφήσει να θυσιαστείς για μένα, έπρεπε να κάνω κάτι, έπρεπε να-"  
Ο Καστιέλ τον διέκοψε, πιέζοντας τα χείλη του απαλά στα χείλη του Ντιν. "Το ξέρω. Το ήξερα, πάντα το ήξερα. Και περίμενα. Περίμενα μέχρις ότου να είσαι έτοιμος να μου το πεις εσύ. Πάντα το έδειχνες, Ντιν, πάντα... δεν ήθελα να σε πιέσω. Ήθελα να είναι δική σου απόφαση. Εμένα μου αρκούσε να είμαι απλά κοντά σου, με οποιονδήποτε τρόπο..."  
Ο Ντιν χαμογέλασε και πλαισιώνοντας το πρόσωπό του με τα χέρια του, τον φίλησε ξανά. "Σςςς... είμαστε ένα ζευγάρι ηλιθίων." γέλασε πνιχτά.  
"Ένα ζευγάρι ηλιθιών με όλη την αιωνιότητα μπροστά τους να επανορθώσουν για τον χαμένο χρόνο." συμπλήρωσε ο Κας.  
Ο Ντιν ένευσε καταφατικά. Η έκφραση του ξαφνικά άλλααξε σε παιχνιδιάρικη. "Τι λες να ξεκινήσουμε αμέσως τώρα; Στο πίσω κάθισμα;" Του έκλεισε το μάτι.  
Ο Καστιέλ γέλασε, δυνατά και χαρούμενα, αγκαλιάζοντας τον και φιλώντας τον με όλη του την αγγελική ορμή. Ω, ναι, θα μπορούσε να το συνηθίσει αυτό: τον μικρό του πολύτιμο και ανήθικο άνθρωπο, για πάντα να του χαμογελά και να τον προκαλεί έτσι. Ω, θα μπορούσε να το συνηθίσει εύκολα αυτό. Ξεκινώντας από σήμερα.


End file.
